1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for testing an array fuse of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may include a memory block. The memory block may include a plurality of memory cells.
A part of the plurality of memory cells may serve as redundant memory cells (hereafter, referred to as redundant cells) for replacing memory cells having a defect (hereafter, defective cells).
Through testing, a defective cell may be detected among the plurality of memory cells.
An operation of replacing the detected defective cell with a redundant cell, that is, an operation of replacing an address for accessing the defective cell with an address corresponding to the redundant cell replacing the defective cell may be referred to as a repair operation. The address for accessing the defective cell may be referred to as a repair address.
The semiconductor apparatus may include an array fuse block for storing repair addresses.
However, in real world situations, it may be difficult to access all unit fuses of the array fuse block so as to check whether repair operations are normally performed. As a result, this makes it difficult to secure the operation reliability of the semiconductor apparatus.